Chad Dylan Cooper's Face Chump Page
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: Sonny gossips about a social networking site called 'Face Chump' and Chad finally decides to join. There will be rivalry, gossip and if you're lucky, maybe a small amount of romance... Who am I kidding, I love romance!


**I think you'll probably all hate me for abandoning fanfiction, but hey, I'm back, at least for a while anyway.**

**I know I might disappoint you saying 'Oh, I'll upload a new chapter soon!' but I never actually get to it, and I'm sorry! ****I hope y'all still love me...**

**I just never have enough imagination to carry on the stories, so yeah, I suck. But, if any of you are still here and reading then please enjoy a new story.**

**Any of the story in_ italics_ is on Face Chump, just thought I ought to tell you that, but you'd probably figure that out anyway.**

* * *

><p><em><strong> <span>Chapter 1 - Introducing Face Chump<span> **_

* * *

><p><em><span>11<span>th August 2011, 10.17am - 1st Face Chump Post_

_So, hey guys. It's the awesome Chad Dylan Cooper. I know, you're in shock, it's okay, just take it all in._

_I thought I'd join this Face Chump thing, and see what it's like, because Sonny was going on and on and on about this stupid- I mean, AWESOME- thing, called Face Chump._

_I'd love to add you guys as friends on here so I can speak to my amazing fans, so feel free to request me as a friend. I'll answer questions and whatever, so yeah…_

_Peace out sucka's._

* * *

><p>"So, I see you joined Face Chump. I knew you were listening to me." Sonny said smugly, as she walked up towards me in the cafeteria.<p>

"Yeah, well it was hard not to. You were blabbing in my ear every 5 minutes. _Hey Chad, have you heard of Face Chump, it's so cool, you can add friends and talk to people._" I said in a high pitched voice.

She glared and flipped her hair back, as if to say she wasn't defeated, "I do not sound like that. Anyway whatever Chad. Oh and by the way, you can also tag people on face chu-"

"Sonny, shut up. Go find the randoms and blab to them instead. I have serious reading to do." I replied, cutting her off as I held my script up.

She sighed and gave me another glare. "Whatever, Chip Drama Pants." I watched her walk away and laughed to myself. She was seriously obsessed with Face Chump.

* * *

><p><em><span>14<span>th August 2011, 3.14pm_

_I'm back again. And I had 107 friend notifications. C'mon little Chad-lings, can't you do better than that? I want more friends than Mr 'I'm so cool, I have a giraffe'…_

_Yes, I am talking about the annoying Zac Efron. He is SO annoying. I mean, who has a live animal in their house? Okay, most people… But they have a dog or a cat. Not a freaking giraffe! _

_Anyway, rant over. Someone want to talk? Inbox me, and I'll see if I can reply to so many people because I'm just so popular. Ooh, a Face Chump inbox notification._

* * *

><p><em><span>Private Message - Sonny Munroe; Chad Dylan Cooper<span>  
><em>

_ **Sonny Munroe, 3.16pm:** Hey Chad. I have more friends than you. Suck on that, suckaa!_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper, 3.18pm: **Well, when did you join, Sonny? Huh? You're bound to have more friends than me. Yeah! Oh… _

_**Sonny Munroe, 3.19pm: **Yeah, Cooper. 1 day before you! And look who has 1,376 friends…_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper, 3.28pm: **Like you counted all of your friends. How sad are you, Sonny?_

_**Sonny Munroe, 3.29pm: **It's called friend count, Chad. Gosh, get with it. How sad are you, Chad?_

_**Chad Dylan Cooper, 3.32pm: **Uh, this isn't for public view, right?_

_**Sonny Munroe has gone offline.**_

* * *

><p><em><span>14th August 2011, 3.39pm.<span>  
><em>

_Ugh, sorry people. It was just Sonny. Heh. She's a douche. She just adds people she doesn't even know. What a douche. I think you should unfriend her, and tell your friends about me!_

_Now, go, my little ones, run to your friends and tell them about my wonderful profile! By the way, Sonny is a douche._

* * *

><p><em>'You have one new notification; <em>_Sonny Munroe posted on your wall. A__nd seventeen friend requests.' _

_**Sonny Munroe; to Chad Dylan Cooper - **Are you for real? Chad, go get some more friends. I am not the douche. You are._

_'7 people liked this.'_

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER. So, I know it kinda sucked. Well, no, it failed miserably actually.<strong>

**If you can be bothered, PLEASE review (even though I don't really deserve your brilliant reviews) and tell me whether you liked the formatting. Or was it too confusing?**

**Okay, so I truly do love you readers and reviewers, you make my day. **

**Holly - xox**

**(P.S - Please don't hunt me down and kill me, I really am sorry for not uploading in like 25392947 years. Hey, that'd make me... 25392962 years old! Sorry... I talk a lot, don't I?)**


End file.
